Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! Kjo është faqja ime e diskutimeve ku përdoruesit e tjerë mund të më lenë porosi. Truse këtu dhe mos harroni firmosini me ~~~~. ---- ARKIVA ---- Shqiptimi Hey Bet_0 e ke zhvendose Xhoi mbrape tek Joey, amo s'ke shqiptimi, por nen ate titull u transmetua seriali në televizonet shqiptare, dhe mire e ke be regullim per shkak te emrat origjinale. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:31 (UTC) :nuk e dita se e kan transmetuar në gjuhën shqipe. më fal qe zhvendosa. bone si të duket ti ma mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 25 09:25 (UTC) :: Kurgjo nuk e ke bo gabim qe po kerkon falje, as une nuk kisha bo ndryshe. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:14 (UTC) ::: Mirë që mirremi vesh. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:55 (UTC) zigarettenpreis Hallo ich schreib in der Deutschen Wikipedia einen Artikel über die Zigarettenpreise in Europa, es wäre ziemlich nett wenn sie mir sagen könnten was eine Packung Zigaretten in Albanien kosten und wieviel Zigaretten sich in einer Schachtel befinden. Ich danke schon mal im vorraus. : Da Bet_0 nicht da ist, antworte ich, also die preise sind je nach Marke unterschiedlich, d.h. Malboro kostet 1.50€, und ist auch dass teurste, andere sind um die 50 cent oder 1€, wie zbs. Lucky Strike kostet 1€ (1.10€), Memphis kostet 80 cent, Boss 60 cent, Partner, ein Makedonische Zigarettenmarke, kostet 30 cent, Pall Mall 60 cent, Parlament auch 60 cent, Philip Morris weiss ich eigentlich nicht, es sind immer 20 in der Schachtel drin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:10 (UTC) :: Sie haben schon die Antwort von einem fleissigen Kolegen gekriegt. Ich bin sowieso Nichtraucher und hätte keine so gute Preisinformationen. MfG --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:53 (UTC) ::: Eigentlich bin auch Nichtraucher, aber ich weiss die preise weil der Man meiner cousine Zigarettenverkäufer im Kosovo ist und eigentliche hass ich diese Stengel (Sagt man doch so? oder?). --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 27 19:02 (UTC) NPOV Nuk duhet mu lidhe saher faqet per me ekzistu, si p.sh.: NPOV, NPOV eshte emertim per Pikepamja neutrale ne te gjithe Wikipediat. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 18:30 (UTC) :po është WP:NPOV, për atë e grise une, dhe i korigjovar redirectat e prishun. Po të jet pajetër e nevojshme e kthej prap. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 19:01 (UTC) :: Dashta veq me thone perse nevojitet ai. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 19:08 (UTC) http://www.tetova.de Çka ësht puna e saj, aty munesh edhe ti me futë lidhjen a po më doket mu. Secili programues i fletës që nuk ka dëshirë që fleta e tij të futet si nënfletë (Famer) e ndonjë flete të internetit duhet me ditë si me ndalu atë. Deri më tani une nuk po e di se çka ka në atë fletë kunderligjore--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 20:52 (UTC) ::Çitashti e pash shka paska bo tipi. HAHAHAHAHAH. Fortë mirë ashtë. Tashti kadal dale duhet me u marrë vesh me ta qe me bo si i ka hije. Me sigui që edhe ai e bonë nëse është shqipar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 21:54 (UTC) :::Në përgjithsi shqiptarët i dinë dy kombinacione në tastatur Ctrl+C dhe Ctrl+V. Kur lypa materiale për artikullin e Ukshin Hotit i gjeta 10 homepage me materialet e njëjta të kopjuara me gjithë gabimet drejshkrimore prej njëra tjetrës. Është shumë e vështirë të gjesh se cili e ka shkruar i pari. Vetëm po pres, kur një ditë artikujt e Wikit të botohen në "Kosovare" apo naj revistë tjetër. Nuk kam lexu asnjë prej tyre në kohën e fundit se me siguri veç i kanë botuar. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 09:46 (UTC) ::::Kadale mos u ngutë. Ai me siguri është anëtar i Wikipedias.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:10 (UTC) Krijimi i lidhjeve në Tetova.de Me kajt nonen nuk po muna me kriju aty lidhe me jasht. Po më duket nuk po ju funksionon atyre HTML-ja. E provova po nuk po bonë. ish konë mië që ta provosh edhe ti. Une ja kam qu një leter ati po më dokët edhe ai nuk është në tu ditë me rregullu ma mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:09 (UTC) :Nuk duhet ne atje ti vendosim lidhjet. Ai duhet vetë nga ana e tij ta përmendi wikipedian dhe burimin se prej ku i ka marr artikujt. Ai po e zgjeron faqen e vet në shpinën e wikipedianëve. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:32 (UTC) Nuk e di qysh e tek po edhe ai po më doket është projekt u mujin me redaktu njerzit. Njajtin stil si Wikipedia. Nuk po më doket që është e keqe. Ka me qindra për Wikipediat në gjuhët tjera. Po më duket se mujim edhe aty me punu. Ish një përdorus beso ai ikish plasu ato aty une ja nimova, kuptohet kur të vjedhet dishka bile në të vjedhet mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:36 (UTC) shiko këtë dhe më trego çka po mendon: http://www.tetova.de/modules/wiwimod/index.php?page=Azerbajxhani --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:38 (UTC) :kështu nuk më duket keq, por po të them edhe njëherë që ne nuk duhet ti vendojm lidhjet atje, ata vetë duhet ti deklarojnë burimet e artikujve të tyre. Sa i përket projektit atje nuk e gjej gabim, por unë për veti nuk e kam ndërmend të punoj për një homepage privat të dikujt tjetër. Wikipedia sa do pak është e hapur dhe nuk i takon një personi. Nuk krahasohet Wikipedia me një faqe private që e njohin vetëm shqipfolësit. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:58 (UTC) :: Bet_0 mir e ka, duhet me shkruajt qe e ka prej WP, GNU me doket ke, qe thote tekstet e WP munden me kopjuar por duhet me permend, sepse nuk eshte e lejushme me kopju. Dani, mir po me doket. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:11 (UTC) ::: Drini i Zi u kopjuar nga na dhe nuk u permend, plus edhe po na hargjon kapacitetin e shërbyesit. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:15 (UTC) :::: ka shumë artrikuj qe janë kopjuar nga Wikipedia, sidomos ata që kanë të bëjnë me maqedoninë dhe kosovën. atij i duhet një logo e madhe e wikit të vendoj në faqen e parë për mendimin tim si http://www.pr-tech.net/ që e ka vendu në faqen e parë edhe pse me sa e shoh une këta nuk e kopjojn wikin. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 20:25 (UTC) Kosova therret Pershendetje djema e vajza. Me sa shoh shumica prej jush din anglisht. Edhe me sa verej jeni shqiptare qofte nga Kosova a vende tjera. Ju mirepres ne faqen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo ku po kemi problem me disa qe po e vandalizojne faqen e Kosoves. Ndihma e juaj eshte e mireseardhur. Me sa duket me kete adrese qe keni nuk mundeni me editu aty, po me hape adrese tjeter ju duhen vetem 2 min, pra mos pritoni. Shpresoj te shihemi atje se shpejti. Me respekt, Ilir pz 2006 Prill 8 23:42 (UTC)